Naruto Uzumaki (New Era)
|-|Young Adult= |-|Seventh Hokage= |-|100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama and later becomes the Hidden Leaf Village's Seventh Hokage. This profile covers his experiences and feats after the epilogue of the original Naruto series. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 6-A | 5-C Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Constructs, Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Low, higher in Tailed Forms), Summoning (Toads), Lava Manipulation, Steam Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Basic Binding (via Magnetism), Yang Manipulation, Flight Attack Potency: Country level via this calc (The chakra Toneri removed was potent enough to blow a hole through the surface of the Moon) | Multi-Continent level (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Moon level+ (Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage form, also defeated Momoshiki with Sasuke's help) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged some of Momoshiki's attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class+ Durability: Country level (Survived the explosion that blew a hole in the Moon without taking any serious damage) | Multi-Continent level (Easily tanked Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half without a scratch) | Moon level+ (Comparable to his previous Six Paths Sage form, survived one of Momoshiki's strongest attacks and completely absorbed it into his body) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for hours or days without stopping) Range: Hundreds if not thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (Possibly) Intelligence: Skilled fighter and tactician, has proven to be innovative when it comes to finding ways to deceive his opponents, otherwise average Weaknesses: Sometimes acts without thinking Key: Base | 100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode (The Last) | Six Paths Sage Mode Note: The reason why Naruto as a teenager is rated higher than his adult self, is that we do not know yet if he can still use the Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode. Others Notable Victories: Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke's Profile (Speed was equalized and 6-B versions were used) Lord Boros (One Punch Man) Boros' Profile (Speed was equalized and High 6-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) (Final Fantasy) Lightning's Profile (L'Cie Lightning's and Six Path Sage Mode's stats were used and Speed was Equalized) Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryuko's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode Adult Naruto, Senketsu Kisaragi Ryuko) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Kages Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5